Neighbourly
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Two couples have a habit of letting the neighbours know their bedroom lives are quite satisfactory through the too-thin walls, and when efforts are combined they'll probably let the rest of the building know it too. Established Hiccstrid and Dagret, leading to Astrid/Hiccup/Dagur/Eret two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's a new one! It's a shamlessly smutty exercise in sexual exploration. I'm not sure that's new for me, but the two shot itself is new. As is the configuration... I think.**

**Hiccstrid + Dagret, overlapping somewhere nicely and messily in the middle.**

-HTTYD-

As soon as Astrid got home, Hiccup had a feeling he was in for a rough night. The good kind, though. When she sent him for a shower before dinner, Hiccup had a _strong_ suspicion what would be waiting for him when he got out, and was not disappointed by the sight of Astrid stripped naked, toys and lube on the bed next to where she was playing with herself. Enjoying the show for a few minutes first, he hopped up obediently on the bed when beckoned and let Astrid position him on his hands and knees.

Fairly regular at this by now, Hiccup took her lubed fingers pretty easily, rocking back with a breathy moan when she brushed against the hidden sweet spot within. Astrid prepped him quickly and efficiently, following that with a plug that was just a bit wider than her two fingers. Hiccup clenched instinctively at the intrusion, felt the plug nudge at his prostate and gasped at the pleasurable sensations inspired. Astrid wiped excess lube off her fingers before beckoning Hiccup over to where she leant back against the pillows again, smirking when he jerked as the plug shifted inside him when he crawled over. Greedy kisses ravaged his mouth, left Hiccup panting and a little dizzy already.

"Want me to get you off first?"

"Well, I certainly won't say no."

Sweet pink lips quirked up into that playful little pout of hers, Astrid's mouth drew him back for more kisses before Hiccup moved around enough that he could begin exploring his girlfriends wonderfully naked body. Astrid let out little sighs of pleasure as he kissed and nipped his way down her neck, nuzzling to make her giggle before he moved on, little teasing licks and kisses over her chest having her squirm under him. His mouth reaching her breast turned giggles to moans, volume growing when Hiccup focused attention on her sensitive nipples, fingers bunching up in his hair to keep Hiccup where she wanted.

Hiccup wriggled free to switch sides, sucking until she arched and pushed up into his mouth. Satisfied she was nicely aroused and sensitive, Hiccup continued on, kissing a line from hip to hip before he settled between her twitching thighs. His cock was hard, trapped between his stomach and the bed and he wouldn't be surprised to realise he was effectively humping the sheets in an urgent state of need by the time he was done, but Astrid came first.

And he generally meant that literally.

The first swipe of his tongue had Astrid gasping, her addictive taste filling his mouth and making him groan as his cock pulsed, leaking with the pressure on his prostate and the heady scent of Astrid's arousal. Her legs lifted over his shoulders allowed Hiccup to get closer, hands under her ass lifting her to his mouth for a better angle. Astrid shuddered, moaning as her thighs tightened around his head, relaxing before Hiccup could worry those powerful muscles would crush him. _What a way to go though, _his mind offered. He had joked that to Astrid before, which she took as a great compliment on the strength of her toned legs.

His hips rutted him against fabric as he worked Astrid with more purpose, face wet as he slid two fingers inside her and felt her clench around him, heard her curse and push down on fingers and tongue. She came with a fierce tug at his hair and a litany of filthy words his name occasionally turned up in, face glowing and smile satisfied as she urged Hiccup upwards, kissing his sticky mouth roughly.

"So, you liked that then?"

Astrid giggled, lax and happy in her afterglow for the moment. As soon as her energy returned, Hiccup was shoved roughly on his front. Even as Astrid moved him like a ragdoll, she was careful not to knock his prosthetic and Hiccup thrilled in the fact she could manhandle him without a second thought and he didn't have to worry. Because he _really _liked her roughing him up, loved Astrid's strength and muscles and the firm touch...

"Breathe, babe."

She murmured, so Hiccup relaxed as she removed the plug that had kept him open for her, feeling empty but knowing _more _was coming and quivering in anticipation. Astrid did so love to 'top' him, though as far as Hiccup was concerned, she was topping him regardless of who penetrated who. And he liked it that way. But he did also really enjoy _this, _the feel of Astrid wrapping herself around his back, pushing her girthy toy into him inch by inch until he was shaking, gasping, feeling impossibly _full_ and basking in the weight of her.

"Alright down there?"

"Uh-huh!"

Astrid kissed the base of his jaw, having to stretch a bit with their height difference but Hiccup appreciated it immensely, almost _aching_ with how deep she hit him and he loved it. Her knees planted firmly on the bed and hands either side of him, Astrid thrust into him slowly at first, encouraging his body to open up completely to her. Hiccup gripped at the bed, initial discomfort of penetration fading quickly to be replaced by that powerful intimacy of her being inside him. As her thrusts lengthened, the head of her strap-on dragged over his prostate and made him jerk and moan aloud.

Her teeth nipped at his freckled shoulder, pale skin undoubtedly turning red with the slightest provocation and the little sharp pain wound down his spine, settling amongst the glowing embers of heat in his belly. Her hair brushed his back, Hiccup hyperaware of all of her, could feel her firm nipples where her breasts pressed against him and her soft skin against his inner thighs as she rolled her hips to hit him slow and deep.

"Up, up."

Astrid urged, gripping his hips and helping Hiccup rise up on to his hands and knees. It allowed her to thrust quicker, harder, each one knocking sounds of pleasure out of him in a rush of air as he gasped at the pressure. He pushed back on her, back arching, cock swollen and dripping where it was up tight against his stomach. Astrid waited until he was whimpering, desperate to come before she reached under him, squeezing and twisting her hand around his cock until he quaked, quite sure he was spontaneously combusting as heat flooded through him and he spurted over the bed, her hand, splashes even landing up against his chest.

Hiccup had long lost track of the sounds he was making, dropping heavily to the bed and keening weakly as Astrid pulled out. She knew though, putting the toy aside before pulling him into a soothing cuddle, kissing his face as Hiccup came down from the rush.

He only knew he'd been loud when Astrid murmured a joke that next door would be giving them _the look _tomorrow morning. His cheeks flushed lightly, but Hiccup was too boneless and satisfied to care.

They eventually got around to cleaning up the bed, and Hiccup, and after that they remembered dinner. Luckily it hadn't been left cooking while they were busy, otherwise they'd have come back to a burnt, ruined mess. Hiccup sat himself down gently, pretty sure he'd be limping a bit tomorrow but he could always blame his leg. Everyone knew he had a prosthetic, while not everyone knew Astrid fucked him senseless like _that. _

"Wasn't too rough was I?"

Astrid asked when she noticed his gingerly lowering down onto a cushion. Hiccup shook his head.

"No, I loved it. Just a bit tender."

She kissed his forehead before sitting next to him and burrowing into Hiccup's arms as they settled after dinner, retiring to bed later for more cuddles and sleep - and laughing as they heard the thuds and bangs and grunts of next door. With their not-really-thick walls, it happened.

Next morning, Hiccup and Astrid were just leaving for the day as they headed off to work, and Hiccup _was _still limping a bit. The ache made him warm inside, remembering Astrid over him, in him, wrapping her arms around him...

"Nice audio show last night" Hiccup blinked out of his reverie, realising their neighbours were in front of him, their attire of shorts and sweat saying they were just getting back from a run "thanks for the entertainment!"

Cursing his awkwardness, Hiccup felt his cheeks flush. It was a running joke, Dagur and Eret friends of theirs and the back and forth banter of 'we heard you last night' just a thing that came with two sexually active couples sharing a thin wall.

"Same to you, we were trying to sleep and it sounded like a full on smackdown from you two."

Both Eret and Dagur were heavy built, muscular types, so it seemed inevitable there would be a thud or two.

"Hey, we're lazy sometimes! If you ever get bored, you guys are welcome to come over. Definitely _sounds_ like it would be fun!"

Dagur quipped back, jogging past them as Eret rolled his eyes and chased his boyfriend. Hiccup and Astrid stared after them, then at each other, then shrugged and headed to the car. Since his workplace was further, Hiccup dropped Astrid off on his way.

"Well, that was something."

Hiccup felt like he had to acknowledge it, just so the joke could pass. Astrid was giggling to herself.

"Hey, I think it would be fun!"

"Astrid!"

She winked, unapologetic as she grinned at him. Hiccup gripped the steering wheel tighter, shaking his head at her.

"What?"

"Well, for starters, they are _guys."_

"So? We both check out guys and girls in clubs" they weren't insecure, and both agreed _looking_ was a harmless thing "and you like it up the ass. I should know!"

Feeling like the joke had gone careening out of control already, Hiccup started the car and ignored the faint flickers of curiousity.

"Ok, jokes over. Let's go to work."

Snickering to herself, Astrid buckled her seatbelt.

"Whatever you say babe."

If he never looked either Eret or Dagur in the eye again, he blamed Astrid entirely.

-HTTYD-

**Yes, yes, there's a part two! But it's been too long since I did some Pegstrid, so it deserved it's own chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, part two!**

-HTTYD-

Astrid had initially brushed the whole thing off as a joke, because Eret was just that sort of terrible flirt who seemed to hit on everyone, regardless of who they were or whether it was serious. If Hiccup really minded and said something, she felt sure Eret would have backed off, but since her boyfriend made no efforts to stop, it was little surprise the banter continued. And Dagur was just as bad, though seemed aware he had a habit of getting into peoples personal space and was working on reducing that.

At least, until he mentioned inviting Hiccup to their bed.

Even then, she played it off as a laugh, amused by just how much it affected her dearly awkward, dorky boyfriend. He was still feeling the ache of being fucked by Astrid the night before, and so she imagined even the brief image of them fucking him made Hiccup twinge.

Hiccup was still a little pink when she got out of the car that day, but by the evening it was largely forgotten after a day at work. He looked ever so handsome draped over the sofa in pyjama bottoms, Astrid just had to go and kiss him lots. Hiccup didn't seem to mind, pulling her down to join him and wrapping around her in a snuggly cuddle.

The next morning, when they bumped into their neighbours again, Astrid couldn't help noticing that Hiccup was awfully flustered. Was their joke still bothering him? She knew he wasn't homophobic, they'd been friends with the couple next door since they moved into the building and Hiccup was nothing but warm and friendly to both, in person and when they weren't around.

And Astrid also had her suspicions Hiccup wouldn't kick a man out of bed anyway. She'd seen him check out guys, but they'd been dating since they were fifteen and maybe he'd just never felt the need to examine his attractions, having been a bit of a late bloomer puberty-wise and then shacked up with Astrid for basically forever (or seven years, close enough).

Physically, Hiccup enjoyed anal stimulation. So, if he _were _up for it, then it wasn't unlikely he'd enjoy himself.

Still, since he hadn't said anything, Astrid left Hiccup to it.

It only turned up as an issue when Dagur spotted her on her way back from the gym, and pulled Astrid to one side.

"Hey uh, did I upset you guys?"

"No, why?"

"Well, we normally hang out more often but yanno, no invitations since I made that joke to Hiccup before."

"Oh. Huh. Not me, and I doubt Hiccup was bothered either, but I'll check in with him."

Dagur nodded, waving as he headed off to do whatever it was he was doing. Astrid climbed gratefully into a shower, feeling more human when she slumped on the sofa with a recovery drink. Hiccup appeared from their bedroom, hair mussed up from the pillow while he was napping, smiling sleepily when he saw her.

"Hey, you're back."

"Yep! And I demand cuddles."

Chuckling, voice still low and rumbly with sleep, Hiccup ambled over to the sofa and curled into Astrid's side, her free arm wrapping around him. He was _so_ cuddly. She loved it.

"So, Dagur thinks we're avoiding him."

Hiccup tensed, then pushed himself up so they were looking at each other.

"He what?"

"Well, apparently we haven't invited them over" there was no apparently, Astrid had realised he was right as soon as he said it "since he made that joke about them inviting _us _over because we 'sounded fun'."

Hiccup swallowed thickly, the gulping sound very audible so close to her ear and his tension visible.

"I uh..."

"What is it? Did he really make you that uncomfortable?"

He shook his head, frowning.

"No! I mean... uh, how do I put this? Whenever I see them I have _that _in my head and it's real awkward."

"Awkward how? Awkward cus you're offended at the implication or awkward because you wanted to say yes?"

Hiccup could probably have fried an egg on his face, cheeks burning so red just then as he mumbled his barely-audible answer to Astrid.

"The second one."

Draining the rest of her glass and putting it down, Astrid at least had the decency to stifle her burp in her hand rather than just belch in her boyfriends face. Which she'd totally never done before.

"Seriously?"

Hiccup nodded, still doing a fantastic impression of a tomato.

"Go for it. Free pass. Take photos."

He spluttered, and Astrid worried she'd accidentally killed him as he sucked air in sharply.

"I'm not- I mean... they were kidding!"

"Says who? I mean, sure Dagur said it as a joke, but I reckon they'd be up for it. Go ask them."

"I am **not **asking them that!"

"Fine, I will."

Astrid jumped up, Hiccup scrambling after her and trying to slow her down. He all but tackled her to keep Astrid in their flat, hanging onto her like a limpet.

"No! Astrid, stop!"

"Oh my gods, you drama queen. The worst that happens is they say no and you can forget about it, or we can go find you a strapping lad if you're _really_ curious about it. But having you avoiding them and being all super-awkward is not helping anybody."

She doubted they would struggle finding a guy who'd do Hiccup. He was hot.

Managing to extract herself from his gangly limbs, Astrid continued on with her trip and knocked on Eret and Dagur's door. Eret opened it, looking mildly confused.

"Sup Astrid?"

"Maybe shouldn't ask this in the hall, scoot."

Bemused, Eret stepped back and let Astrid in, closing the door behind them. She could practically see Hiccup peering out from their door, waiting anxiously.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Dagur said you wouldn't mind inviting us over to find out how _fun _we are. Was that a joke?"

Eret looked to the side, just in time for Dagur to bound into view.

"Hey, you guys wouldn't be the first. Though it's not usually ladies, but we can make an exception for you."

Astrid rolled her eyes at the lascivious look Dagur threw her, though Eret clearly fighting the urge to laugh dulled the atmosphere somewhat.

"Dagur, shut up. Sure, we've had guest appearances in our bed, and you two are welcome to add yourselves to the list. But no pressure, and no hard feelings. Is this what Hiccup's been weird about?"

Astrid shrugged; she needed to talk to Hiccup before answering anything else. With a grin, she left them standing there.

Hiccup was anxiously shifting, waiting for her to come back.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

He glared.

"Don't play dumb. What did they say?"

"Oh, they're up for it. Even invited me, but I think I might just watch."

* * *

He was nervous. Very very nervous. But Astrid squeezed his hand and kissed his jaw, and asked if Hiccup _really _wanted to do it. He really did, but it was just... new.

"You know those guys aren't gonna make you do anything you don't want to do."

"I know, but this is sort of like losing your virginity all over again."

Astrid smiled, wrapping strong arms around him and squeezing Hiccup around the middle.

"Well, I'll be there. If you want to stop, just say so. If something isn't good, say so. This is meant to be fun babe. And these guys are our friends. They're not gonna hurt you."

And, as usual, Astrid was right. After some initial reticence that the two of them patiently eased Hiccup through until he got over himself and stopped stressing about them taking his clothes off - Hiccup's brain volunteered a bracing _they know you have a prosthetic leg, idiot _\- it wasn't nearly as scary as he thought it would be.

Especially when Hiccup realised, _he had a type. _Both of them were firm bodies, rough hands, strong muscles. All things he really, really liked on Astrid. Sure, they were lacking some... _softer _parts, but when he awkwardly blurted out he wasn't sure he could go down on them, they both reassured him that was more than fine and Hiccup let himself relax into it.

They weren't skillfully choreographed, all wet tongues and playful groping and teasing biting. Astrid watched them avidly as Hiccup wound up on his back, Dagur's mouth on his cock and Eret pressing slick fingers into his ass far more slowly than Astrid usually did. When he took two fingers with ease and moans and squirming, Eret quirked an eyebrow as he looked down at a flushed, aroused Hiccup.

"Does Astrid do this to you often, by any chance?"

Hiccup couldn't answer, keening as Eret's thick fingers dragged across his prostate and bucking up into Dagur's hot mouth. Astrid took up conversation for him, thankfully.

"You think I let an ass like that go untapped?"

Or maybe not so thankfully. Hiccup would have probably blushed if his face wasn't already heating up, blood racing through him like fire as Dagur demonstrated very little finesse but the wet, enthusiastic technique was enough to have Hiccup sensitive and shaking. Strong hands pinned his rutting hips as Eret continued to fuck him with his fingers, their thick bedcovers bunching up in his fists as Hiccup shuddered and bucked, the dual assault of fingers and tongue overwhelming him embarrassingly quickly. The faint scrap of Hiccup's mental faculties left behind were quite sure Astrid would be trying that out herself when they were alone again, just to watch him come apart so violently.

"Sorry" he gasped when Dagur pulled up, wiping his mouth "didn't have chance to warn you."

"Hiccup, if you think swallowing jizz is a rare occasion for me, you really don't understand blowjobs."

Astrid snickered as Hiccup tried to claw his way back to some semblance of reality, because when did he go from painfully awkward to painfully awkward in bed with two guys at once?

"Still. Bad manners."

"I'll forgive you, cus I know I am just _that _good, and I also know what it feels like getting fingered by Eret. Catch your breath buddy."

Dagur patted him like Hiccup was being daft, then jumped on Eret. Hiccup dragged himself up the bed closer to Astrid, who leant down and kissed him before her eyes were back on the two men doing something that Hiccup couldn't quite pinpoint as either wrestling _or_ foreplay. It seemed to be both.

"You know you were gonna do it anyway."

"Yeah, but where's the fun if I don't at least pretend to fight for top?"

Dagur laughed as Eret pinned him, shoving him to rest up by the top of the bed.

"Jackass."

"You love my ass!"

Eret rolled his eyes, wiping old lube off his hand and reaching for the bottle again. Dagur took even less time than Hiccup to be wriggling impatiently, gasping and panting as Eret worked him open.

"Hey, he's not small, you'll be thankful when he doesn't break you."

"If I can take you, I can take him. No offence Hiccup."

Astrid seemed to gain new interest as she saw Hiccup's cock start to swell again, nudging him to sit up.

"Hey, you two come here?"

They did, shuffling over and Astrid moved Hiccup until he realised she was comparing the three of them. It was a little strange, but she seemed content to sit back on the bed and watch again after.

"Done with your line up?"

"Yep. As you were."

Hiccup hadn't actively compared, sure it wouldn't do much for his ego, but Dagur was an average length and hefty girth while Eret was longer, and Hiccup wouldn't have called his cock thin but he was definitely less nervous about fitting Eret in him than Dagur. He didn't feel lacking next to either of them, at least. And he knew _Astrid_ liked his cock, as she frequently told him so.

"You still up for this Hiccup?"

Nodding, Hiccup was inwardly touched how Eret made sure he was comfortable with the positions before they really got going, making sure there was no pressure on his prosthetic and that he could stay that way. Dagur spread himself unabashedly, urging him on as Hiccup applied condom and lubricant to himself, seeing Eret do much the same.

Dagur gripped him tight, a snug fit even though he was clearly relaxed and ready as Hiccup slid into him. His brain spared only a minute to have the _I'm inside a **man **_thoughts before those muscles tightened around him and Hiccup's brain went blank, groaning and bucking into Dagur instinctively. Eret waited for Hiccup to settle there, giving himself a few strokes to avoid his cock getting bored until Hiccup nodded, feeling like he could take it now.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Eret was still careful, minding how he laid over Hiccup and bracing his weight before moving to penetrate Hiccup. Hiccup forced himself to stay relaxed; he took Astrid like that regularly, and she liked a sizeable toy to fill him with. Dagur kept working his muscles, stimulating Hiccup's cock to distract him from that _oh-gods-stretch-ache _as Eret inched his way inside him. It wasn't painful, just... intense, but Hiccup only realised it was over when he felt Eret's chest at his back. Trapped between the two of them, bodies pouring heat that soaked into Hiccup's skin, Hiccup was hard-pressed not to simply melt in place.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. S-slow though."

"Sure, let me know if you want me to stop or whatever, yeah?"

Hiccup let out a shuddering breath, unsure how to move between them anyway and letting Eret do the work for the moment. As he bottomed out in Hiccup on each long, slow thrust, it pushed him into Dagur just enough to make the stocky redhead gasp. Eret set a steady rhythm, broad hand gripping his hip and encouraging Hiccup to draw back with him, then thrust forward so Dagur got fucked too. It was clumsy and jerky and Hiccup was sure they considered laughing at his ungainly, shaky pace, but they moved with him, guiding with hands and bodies until Hiccup's own body began to get the idea.

He was sweating already in his Hiccup-sandwich, but the dizzying mix of fucking and being fucked, of tight grip and deep pleasure, snug muscles and pressure on his prostate all at once... Hiccup knew he wouldn't last long. Even the brief discomfort of Eret filling him was gone, leaving only white-hot pleasure to threaten to consume him with every back-and-forth of his hips. Hiccup looked up to find Astrid, and that was a miracle and a mistake all at once.

With her legs spread, eyes half-lidded as she gazed lustfully at them, fingers on one hand tugging her own nipple while the other toyed with her clit, Astrid looked like the personification of sinful pleasure itself. His arousal surged even higher, threatened to rob him of all control and dignity as Eret ran a hand down his chest before grasping Dagur's cock, murmuring the question to Hiccup.

"Can you take more?"

He could only whimper and nod, pushing back on Eret as best he could before his cock sought the heat of Dagur again and drew him forwards, back and forth as he chased the sensations over and over, greedily taking in the sight of Astrid whenever he could keep his eyes open long enough.

And then Eret was moving quicker, thrusting harder and deeper and _gods _it was too much and not enough, left Hiccup torn between begging for mercy and pleading for more. He had no hope of holding out, surging forward on instinct to bury himself as deep as he could in the warm body wrapped around his cock. Eret stilled, grunting as Hiccup spasmed and clenched at his cock, something wet on his stomach Hiccup dimly realised was Dagur coming too as he spilled, hips jerking a last few times before he slumped forward, barely keeping from just lying on Dagur in his boneless state.

He let out a low groan when Eret pulled out, though he was grateful when Eret helped Hiccup roll over onto his back. It was very good the two men had such a _huge _bed, though it took up half their bedroom it was plenty roomy enough. Hiccup managed to grab the condom coming loose on his cock before it leaked everywhere, Dagur gesturing vaguely in the direction of the bedside where Hiccup located a small bin to throw the used latex away.

"You still staying on the sidelines Astrid?"

"Think you can score a hat trick and get me off too?"

Eret gave a sort of swagger-shrug, already rolling off the condom he'd used for Hiccup and reaching for another. Astrid looked at Hiccup, then got that _evil _smirk on her face He discovered why when she knelt over Hiccup's leg, beckoning Eret over to her. He was bigger and broader than her, Hiccup's size/muscle kink seeming to apply to voyeurism too as Astrid moaned, feeling Eret probe her with his fingers, checking how wet she was.

"Enjoy the show?"

"Gods yes! Now fuck me, or I'll think you're all talk."

"Your boyfriend knows I'm not, but if you insist."

Hair already a blonde mess stuck to her sweaty skin, Astrid looked even more wrecked as Eret filled and fucked her only a few feet from Hiccup's face. It wasn't a definite when they came over, but gods he wasn't complaining about getting to watch her face twist in pleasure, reaching to grip tightly at Eret's forearm to hold herself up as her legs went weak. Hiccup knew the signs, saw her bite her lip and squeeze her thighs together, free hand pressing down where Eret filled her and rubbing back and forth until she was shaking. Eret held her through the tremors, grinning and chuckling when she twisted her head to look at him.

"Shut up."

"Hey, three for three!"

Astrid braced herself and said he could finish, which seemed a relief for Eret as he'd held out for so long. He came fairly soon after, holding Astrid tight to him as he did so with a few last pumps into the blonde woman. Once he stopped holding her so tightly, Astrid wriggled free and crawled over to Hiccup, flopping down next to him with a satisfied sigh. Eret ditched his condom before joining them, bedsheets utterly ruined and all four of them not much better.

"So, Hiccup" Dagur lifted his head just a bit "after that would you say you're a top or bottom?"

Eret dragged his boyfriend back down.

"A pancakes not cooked til it's been flipped over and done on both sides."

Hiccup couldn't help laughing, feeling Astrid burrow in closer to him. Tangled in with so many limbs, it was hard to know which feet belonged to who amongst the ruined sheets. Well, except for Hiccup and his one metal limb.

-HTTYD-

**I believe this prompt was inspired by a drawing of lots of feet at the end of a bed, and one was very clearly Hiccups.**


End file.
